Terrified
by EnvyNV
Summary: Ally sees a spider in her room and freaks out. Who does she call? Auslly one-shot.


Terrified:

Ally sees a spider in her room and freaks out. Who does she call? Auslly one-shot.

**I got this idea from PJO (duh). For those of you ****_not_**** in the PJO fandom, Athena's children are scared of spiders because their mother cursed Arachne, creator spiders. The creepy crawlies have hated Athena's children and have been craving revenge since then.**

**Anyway, I'm at my dad's house so if I have a couple grammar errors…sorry.**

**On with the one-shot!**

Ally Dawson sat in her room, innocently studying for her science test tomorrow. Her patience wore thin at her younger sibling playing around in his room, next door.

Finally, she got tired of the noise and marched to her brother's door and banged loudly.

8-year-old Adam Dawson opened the door. His blonde―almost white―hair gleamed with the fluorescent light, his big doe eyes stared at her trustingly, his entire outfit consisting of gold and jean platform.

"Hey sis!" he greeted casually. "What's up?"

"_What's up?_" his sister hissed angrily. "Are you kidding? Quit the noise! I'm trying to study!"

His pink lips pouted adorably. (_I swear he could pull off being Austin's younger version!_ Ally thought.) "Chill, sis. Have some fun for once."

"Hey! I am fun!"

Adam hummed. "Yeah? What'd you do all day?"

"Study," she said proudly.

He scoffed. "Studying isn't fun, sis."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "It isn't?"

"No! Things like playing video games, throwing parties without permission, and what you like to do: playing music! Those things are fun!"

"I can understand playing music but video games and parties? How are those 'fun'?"

"The thrill of the rush, sis! It's all in the thrill of the rush."  
"What rush?"

"Duh! The thrill of getting caught any minute; the thrill of knowing you're being watched; the thrill of only having one life left…" His voice was at a whisper, now. Then he said loudly, "BOOM! The rush!"

"Don't yell," Ally chided. "But that doesn't sound fun."

"Of course it is!" Adam grabbed a controller from behind him and tried to hand it to her. "Come on, sis! Try it!"

"Heck to the no! I'm going back to my studying. Just keep it down, okay?"

He mock-saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

She rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. But before she could close the door, Adam danced in, jumping onto her bed excitedly.

Ally groaned. "Come _on_, Adam!"

"What?" he asked innocently. He bounced on the bed. "See? _This _is fun!"

"No it's not! That's just being annoying!"

"Fine. I'm going with Mom and Dad shopping."

Ally raised an eyebrow. "You're that desperate?"

"Yes, yes I am."

She rolled her eyes again and pointed to the door. Her brother obediently walked out and called to their parents.

Ally finally relaxed when she heard the car start and move out of the driveway.

She sighed in absolute relief and started studying again. After a half an hour, her brain was throbbing with so much information. So, naturally, she decided to have a break.

She went down stairs and grabbed an apple from their centerpiece. (Yes, their mother used real fruit.) She sat down but dropped her apple when she saw what was sitting right in front of her.

Eight hairy legs shifting, antennae twitching, a thousand beady eyes watching… a spider.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she jumped away from the counter. She ran upstairs and grabbed her phone from her night stand.

She quickly dialed and waited.

(**Austin**/_Ally_)

**He…hello?**

_Austin?_

**ALLY!** (A huge thump came from the other side of the line.) **I mean, Ally! Hey, what's up?**

_Can you come to my house? Like now?_

**Why?**

_Something's attacking…_

**What? Who is it?**

_Not who, what._

**Okay, ****_what_**** is it?**

_A creepy crawly…_

**Wha―? … ****_Ohhhhhh._**** It's a spider, isn't it?**

_Shhh! _(She looked around nervously.) _It might hear you!_

(Austin's laughter came.) **Really, Alls? Oh come on, now.**

_Please Austin! I'm…I'm scared._

**… I'll be there in 5 minutes.**

(Ally sighed in relief.) _Thanks Austin._

Call Ended.

Ally crept downstairs carefully, not making a sound. She poked her head through and saw the monster was trying to get up the bowl of the fruits, but kept slipping down.

A loud knocking interrupted its movements. It froze.

Ally didn't know what to do. She could stay where she was and not have the creature come after her. Or she could run to the door, open it, and have Austin kill it.

She went with the latter.

Her feet moved rapidly as she full-on sprinted for the door. When she opened it, against the door pane was Austin, face amused, expression calm. Until he saw Ally that is.

She jumped into his arms, literally shaking with fear.

He immediately moved to comfort her. He didn't realize how big her fear was until he felt her trembling. "Shhh, shhh. It's gonna be okay."

"Gonna's not a word." Leave it to Ally to correct Austin's grammar when scared out of her mind. "Get it! …please?"

"Of course, Ally," he muttered into her hair.

They both stumbled into her house, trying to regain footing. Her lip quivered as she pointed out the beast, burying her head in his chest.

He saw it and whispered to her, regretfully, "You have to let go for me to kill it."

She nodded and did as he asked.

He reached down and took off one of his converse. He slowly walked over to the insect and slammed his shoe right on it.

Ally let out a small scream, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

Austin lifted his shoe and saw spider guts on it. He wrinkled his nose.

She giggled at the likeness of him. He was just too darn cute!

"Okay. So I saved you from a two-inch long bug. What do I get in thanks?" he deadpanned.

She giggled again and tilted her head in thought. She finally came up with something. She leant up and pecked his lips, one, two, three times.

He was there, frozen, but started smiling like an idiot when she pulled away.

She laughed at the look on his face and laid her head on his chest. She whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded, still grinning. "Don't mention it."

That night, Adam Dawson came bouncing into the Dawson living room. There laid, asleep, was his sister and her boyfriend entangled together.

He grabbed his mother's phone from the nearest table, turned off the flash, and took a picture.

_This is so going on MyTube. Wait till she finds out that spider was a toy with fake goo inside it._

He cackled, maniacally but quietly, and smirked at the two teenagers' sleeping forms.

He gave his sister one more look of: _This is what fun is, sis!_

And then he ran back inside the kitchen.

**Hahahaha, Adam is EVIL!**

**Disclaimer―**

**Ally: WHERE ARE YOU, ADAM?! I NEED TO KILL YOU!**

**Austin: Ally…um…you ****_do_**** realize that he isn't real, right?**

**Ally: What? Of course he is!**

**Trish: Ally, he was *points to me* her OC.**

**Me: Hey! Don't bring me into this!**

**Ally: Whatever. He's still real. He's my BROTHER! I should know!**

**Dez: Ally *places hand on her shoulder* he isn't real.**

**Ally: ENVY!**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Ally: Show them who's real and who's not.**

**Me: Okay. *snaps fingers***

**Adam: *appears***

**Me: Hey Adam! Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Adam: Sure, why not? *turns to you* Envy doesn't own anything you recognize. Only me!**

**Ally: Speaking of which… *starts chasing Adam***

**Austin: He's real?! In that case… *starts helping Ally***

**Adam: AHHHHHH! HELP ME!**

**Me: Trish, Dez, popcorn?**

**Trish and Dez: Sure. *grabs some***

**Us: *watch them until Adam gets beaten to a pulp***

**Adam: *limps* Ow.**

**Yep! Poor Adam!**

**Anyway, please review or PM me! Stay Rossome and Annabeautiful! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
